


Ferite aperte

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: Il primo taglio che non si rimargina, netto, profondo, è una voragine in cui cade da solo.





	

Di tempo ne ha sempre avuto a palate e di merda addosso gliene è piombata tanta da bastare per tre vite - poco più della somma degli anni che ha già vissuto, poco meno di quella che è stata concessa agli altri mutanti della scuola di Charles, - un tempo che sommato e messo in fila ancora non ha un cazzo di senso, e che mai ce l’avrà, tanto meno ora che è quasi finito.

Di tempo ne ha sempre avuto a palate e ne ha sempre avuto i coglioni pieni di vivere e vivere con gli altri e vivere senza gli altri e _sopravvivere_ , sopravvivere, sopravvivere sempre e in ogni caso. Il primo taglio che non si rimargina, netto, profondo, è una voragine in cui cade da solo - l’idea che _finirà_ , prima o poi, presto o tardi, e la consapevolezza che nessuno sarà lì a dispiacersene, neppure lui - e se al centro del vortice c’è l’oblio, al margine c’è una una paura che aveva dimenticato di poter provare, squallida e fredda e potente.

Di tempo ne ha sempre avuto a palate e nel guardare il proprio sangue sgorgare dalla ferita, scuro, denso, lento, ripensa a chi lo credeva immortale - ripensa a quando si credeva immortale, ai brevi momenti in cui è stato grato di esserlo - e dal buio riemergono dita sottili in grado di posarsi solo sulla sua pelle invulnerabile, mani capaci di toccare lui e lui soltanto, e nel nero sordo della paura si dice che almeno un dolore a qualcuno è riuscito a risparmiarlo. Gli basta.

Lei se n’è andata in fretta, ma la sua fottuta agonia in mezzo a tutta quella merda non sarà di certo altrettanto veloce.

Il sangue scorre piano.

Di tempo, in fondo, ne ha sempre avuto a palate.


End file.
